the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Joy Mercer/@comment-5983168-20130112063832/@comment-4710408-20130114215557
I agree with Fabinaforever101 but I also respect your opinion Sibuna Forever. Everyone has different opinions on who they want to ship and stuff. I also hope you respect what I'm about to say about why I believe Nina and Fabian are meant to be together instead. For starters,I don't think it would be fair for Joy to date Fabian because he still has feelings for Nina and its hard letting go of your first love. How would you guys feel if you started dating a guy but he could never let go of the girl he first fell in love with and no matter what you do, he still have feelings for that girl. It hurts. But that's what might happen to Joy if she would start dating Fabian. She needs to find a guy that would do anything for her and will only love her for who she is. I just hope the writers would come up with a character that would be the right guy for Joy and not someone that has feelings for another girl. Here is the reason why I think Nina and Fabian are meant to be. For instance, Nina risk her life to senkhara and she didn't want anything to happen to her friends and Fabian. Fabian has always been there for Nina from the start. From the moment Fabian first saw Nina it was love at first sight, and I knew from the bottom of my heart that these two were meant to be. You can tell they have chemistry by the way they look at each other. They always care about each other and always had feelings for each other, even when they broke up. What annoys me is when I heard some people say, "Oh why is Nina upset that Joy and Fabian kiss. They are not together anymore. She shouldn't be upset" Okay first of all, she's upset because she still has feelings for him. Second, how would you feel if you and this guy broke up but you still have strong feelings for him and you saw him kissing some girl? It's heartbreaking seeing the person you love kissing someone else. Nina and Fabian also remind me of this couple from One tree hill, Lucas and Peyton. And how the guy is always saving the girl. Those 2 couples have been though its ups and downs but it doesn't matter because every couple goes through that. What really matters is that they love each other and will do anything for that person. I know Nina is not going to be in session 3 and there are some people that say, "Oh well. She is not going to be in session 3. It's time to move on. Fabian can be happy with some other girl." I'm sorry but I can't move on. I still believe Fabina are destined to be together. Maybe later on in life, they will see each other again and go to the same college, who knows. But I just know they are meant to be together.Once again, this is my opinion, and please respect what I wrote.